


Месть

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: На Хэллоуин стоит бояться не только нечисти.





	

— Стоп, стоп, стоп. СТОП! Ты, лунатик, хочешь, сказать, что сделал это из-за розыгрыша? Серьезно?

Стив с трудом сдержал улыбку. Он как раз застегивал наручники за спиной того самого "лунатика", Роберта Брауна, прижимая его своим весом к асфальту, пока стоявший рядом с ними Дэнни проводил неофициальный допрос.

Полиция искала этого гада по всему острову целую неделю. В ночь на Хэллоуин в его доме обнаружили связанного мужчину в белом халате. Зрелище было не для слабонервных: вокруг бегали насекомые, на столике лежала ампула с медленно действующим ядом и, как потом подтвердила экспертиза, валявшийся на полу шприц и был орудием преступления. К счастью, потерпевшего удалось откачать — определенно будут осложнения на некоторые органы, но все же он выживет. Улики, как и показания жертвы, указывали на хозяина дома, у которого ранее уже были проблемы с законом. "Лунатик", как его вполне заслуженно обозвал сейчас Дэнни, даже не удосужился скрыть свои следы. Он просто покинул дом и уехал на другой конец острова. Когда Пять-0, наконец, его обнаружили, его первым вопросом было: "Жив ли Кевин?". Получив положительный ответ, Браун не стал сопротивляться, лишь бормотал о том, что просто хотел отомстить за свой прошлогодний позор на Хэллоуин.

Услышав это, уставший Дэнни не смог промолчать. Стив не стал ему мешать.

— Это же просто... Он что, заставил тебя одеться как девочка из "Плэйбоя", с ушками и хвостиком? Или... я не знаю, разместил в Интернете фотки с твоего выпускного? Что за позор ты пережил?.. Ты знаешь, не отвечай. Все равно не пойму. У многих есть проблемы с головой. Вот этот мешок с мышцами, — Дэнни многозначительно махнул рукой на Стива, — который с такой самоотверженностью сидит сейчас на тебе, даже не подумав зачитать тебе твои права — да, Макгарретт, я заметил — вот его точно не держали на руках в детстве, вопреки всем его заверениям, но он хотя бы умудрился использовать свою нестабильную психику на пользу государства. Но ты... он же просто тебя разыграл! Разыграл, посмеялись и забыли. Разве это повод для убийства? Даже для Хэллоуина это слишком!

Браун злобно скрипнул зубами и буркнул что-то про "коротышку". Стив довольно грубо поднял его с земли.

— Повежливее с моим напарником, кретин.

— Эй, что я тебе говорил про защиту моей чести? — возмутился Дэнни.

— Что-то про то, что она безвозвратно утеряна, — произнес Стив с самым невинным выражением лица, на которое был способен.

— Мой рассудок. Мой рассудок, Стивен, безвозвратно будет утерян от общения с тобой! — Дэнни перевел взгляд от самодовольной ухмылки Стива на злое лицо Брауна. — А ты... ты еще хуже, чем он. Хэллоуин, я мог провести его куда приятнее, чем ехать среди ночи в твой дом, чтобы обнаружить на полу мужика в костюме врача, обмотанного веревками, с бегающими вокруг него тараканами... И что же я узнаю сейчас? Ты хотел его убить, потому что на прошлый Хэллоуин он тебя разыграл? Ты что, пересмотрел в детстве "Баек из склепа"?

— "Байки из склепа"? — не выдержал Стив.

— Твое пугающее невежество в некоторых вещах каждый раз повергает меня в шок. Хотя, конечно, это твой наименьший недостаток из всех имеющихся.

— Да ладно. Ты меня любишь.

— Насколько я знаю, это называется стокгольмский синдром.

— Нет, любовь.

— Хорошо, мазохизм.

— Любовь.

— Скорее, человеколюбие и самоотверженность — если не я, то кто вообще сможет тебя сдерживать?

Стив готов был уже с головой окунуться в очередной спор, как Браун, которого он все еще держал за руку, пренебрежительно фыркнул и сплюнул.

— Педики теперь даже в полиции завелись.

— Это что еще? — на удивление спокойно произнес Дэнни. Стив такой выдержкой похвастаться не мог — он уже готов был свернуть Брауну шею. — Довольно странно видеть проявление гомофобии от человека в фиолетовых брюках и с золотой цепочкой на шее.

— Это называется стиль.

— Нет, вот это, — Дэнни широким жестом показал всего себя в брюках, белой — не считая грязи на плече, как результата недавней погони, — рубашке и галстуке, — это стиль. У тебя же — разжижение мозга, и ты точно "лоло"*, раз думаешь, что мог вписаться в местную фауну с таким нарядом и остаться незамеченным. Вот соседи тебя и заметили, и сдали нам.

— Он тоже смеялся над моим выбором одежды, — буркнул Браун с отсутствующим выражением лица. — Над моим костюмом на прошлогодний Хэллуин.

— О боже, это выше моих сил, — всплеснул руками Дэнни. — Может сразу его в психушку сдадим?

— Насколько я знаю, по столь любимым тобой правилам…

— Даже не начинай. Отдаем его нашему подкреплению и сваливаем отсюда.

Дэнни уверенно зашагал в сторону машины. Стив хмыкнул — кажется, в кои-то веки арест будет на нем.


End file.
